


Miserable

by Unigh0st



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Domestic, M/M, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Sick Character, idk how to tag, life after volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unigh0st/pseuds/Unigh0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei has the flu and his boyfriends find the time to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

Suffice to say, Kei was miserable. It was going on three days now of constant coughing, dizziness, dehydration, and other unpleasantries. He hadn't left his bed with the exception of running frantically to the bathroom and the view of the beige bedroom walls was growing increasingly irritating. 

Mustering up the little energy he had, he shifted onto his side and squinted blearily at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 3:27. That meant two and a half hours until Tetsuro and Keiji were done with classes for the day and at least 4 hours until Koutaro's shift was over. Kei let out a pained groan and returned to his back. Nothing to do now but sleep.

...:::...

A dull thud and a flurry of footsteps startled Kei from his sleep and he pried his eyelids apart in time to see Tetsuro peek in through the cracked door. 

"Awake, then?" He asked softly, trying to avoid assaulting Kei's sensitive ears. 

"Am now."

The floor creaked and the bed shifted as Tetsuro gently climbed into bed. He reached out his hand, feeling Kei's cheeks and forehead. 

"Still running a fever. I don't think there's anymore Tylenol though. I'll text Kou and have him pick some up on his way home."

Kei grunted, pressing into the warmth of his boyfriend's arms. He had long given up trying to make them keep their distance because apparently contamination wasn't a good enough deterrent. And, if he was being honest, he didn't really mind. The support of his partners is what drove away the bulk of the dejection that accompanied the flu, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. Not that he would tell any of them that. 

The flush of the toilet and padding of socked feet preluded a run-down Keiji, still in his school clothes, joining the couple in the bedroom. Retrieving the rolling chair from the desk across the room, he settled down at the bedside with a weary sigh and a droopy eyed smile. He looked to Tetsuro with searching eyes but was returned with a simple shake of the head. Grimacing, he snatched Kei's hand from his side and began rubbing soothing circles into his palm.

"I just got off the phone with Bokuto," he began gently. "His boss asked him to stay late but after that he'll be home with your pills and those Deluxe Strawberry popsicles you like." 

Kei simply nodded and clenched his fingers around Keiji's thumb affectionately. All of his boyfriends were trying so hard when in reality there was nothing they could do. The doctor had prescribed Tylenol for his fever and zofran to settle the nausea but he had stated very plainly that all they could really do was wait it out. 

Still, his lips twitched into a smile as he began to fade back to sleep. Sick or not, he would end the night surrounded by his three favorite people, soaking in the cool glow of their affection. 

Yes, Kei was miserable. But right now, he wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic on ao3 and my first non-Drabble fic for the Haikyuu fandom. I hope you enjoyed it!   
> I would appreciate any feedback you have.  
> Find me on tumblr @ nonbinarykenma !


End file.
